sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Eteno Military
'' '' Oath This is the standard military oath for all branches of the armed forces: I hereby swear by the name of Marana that I shall dutifully protect and expand the empire. Be it on the navy's mighty ships, the army's mighty tanks, the marine's mighty men, the air force's mighty aircraft, or the guard's mighty spirit. I hereby swear that I am one of many; part of a family with a common spirit. I am one of many. I am an Imperial Arned Forces soldier. I am the Imperial Armed Forces. My comrades are my sisters, my borthers, my mothers, my fathers, my children. My comrades are my life, and I will never abandon them. With my right hand on my heart and my left holding my gun, I will dutifully carry out my obligations as a soldier of the empire. I am an individual, yet I am not. I am a soldier, and this is my promise to serve the empire. '' '' This oath is memorized by military graduates the night prior to graduation. There are two days in each year that the oath can be spoken by mass formations of graduating soldiers. Formations are usually in sizes ranging from 10,000 to 1,000,000,000. However, the only case in which there are a billion soldiers reciting is at the largest training center in the known galaxy. Yan-Ching Imperial Army Training Facility which spans over 10,000 square miles. After the oath is spoken, soldiers do a ceremonial march through the nearest urban center. In the case of orbital training facilities and isolated training centres, graduates march through specially-made streets or, in some cases, standard march training paths. Soldiers then get their full equipment. PAD, ammo, weapons, clothing, packable tents and blankets, etc. Finally, they are given unit assignments and shipped out to the thousands of outposts, bases, and fortresses across the galaxy. (Ships in the case of sailors.) Rank Structure (Rank - Short Description) Note - The Imperial Air Force is officially known as the Imperial Ground Support Naval Wing, but the former is the common name. It utilizes the ranks of the Imperial Army. Land Branches: Recruit - Soldiers in training or field recruits, civilians or foregin military stragglers that have been given a weapon and put into an operational unit temporarily. Private 3rd Class - Lowest ranking trained soldier. Private 2nd Class - Seasoned soldiers or soldiers who graduated in the top 25% of their training school. Private 1st Class (Gefreiter) - Highest ranking non-NCO. Seasoned soldiers or soldiers who graduated in the top 10% of their training school. Lance Corporal - Lowest ranking NCO. In most cases, Lance Corporals are Corporal's in training who either graduated in the top 4% of their training school, were fast tracked from 2nd or 3rd Class Private due to exceptional duty, or promoted from 1st Class regularly. Corporal - "Big Men" of squads. They are the second-in-commands of squads. They show Lance Corporals the ropes and help run the squad. Takes control if the Sergeant is on assignment, KIA, or MIA until a replacement is found. Sergeant - Leaders of squads. Soldiers take special NCO courses to become Sergeants Staff Sergeant (Stabsfeldwebel) - Staff Sergeants are rarely combat units. They manage desk jobs or logistics, and keep the gears of the military running. Gunnery Sergeant - A higher-ranking Sergeant Master Sergeant (AKA Obeerfanwhich) - The highest ranking Sergeant on the field at any given time (Years in service/Graduation percentile) is automatically this rank Sergeant Major - "Command Sergeants" the highest ranking Sergeant there is, they very rarely take combat jobs and have positions in Eteno command structure. Warrant Officer II - The middleground between NCO and Officer, Warrant Officers are Officers but enlisted soldiers can be promoted to these two ranks. Warrant Officer II's along with special training can fly helicopters, and usually hold jobs in command. They are also frontline soldiers or aides to Field Officers Warrant Officer I - A higher ranking Warrant Officer Second Lieutenant - The lowest ranking true officer. Soldiers must take special Officer training courses to reach Officer ranks. Second and First Lieutenants are in charge of Platoons of 56 men, but it is not uncommon for a Warrant Officer or Second lieutenant to be the right hand man to a First Lieutenant running a Platoon. First Lieutenant - Highest ranking Lieutenant. They usually command Platoons or act as soldiers. They also sometimes run Logistics or Supply roles, but less commonly. Staff Captain - A lower ranking Captain, Staff Captains are not actually Captains at all. They are higher ranking logistics, supply, and desk managers. Although, they are required to take full battlefield tactics courses to lead units if the situation arises. Captain - Captains are Officers that run Battalions of 560 men. Lt. Commander - Lower ranking Commanders that run Battalions or Regiments, but do not have as much authority as Commanders Commander - Commanders are in charge of Regiments, 5,600 men. They are the lowest ranking men that are authorized to call fire support, such as artillery, air strikes, tactical nukes, and so on. Lower ranks cannot call these, but relay enemy positions and request fire support from these soldiers. Major - A Major runs a Company, 39,200 men. They are also not unknown to have jobs similar to Staff Captains. Lt. Colonel - A lower ranking Colonel. They lead Companies or Brigades, and sometimes Divisions. Colonel - A Colonel is in charge of a Brigade, 156,800 men or a Division. They can call advanced fire supports such as biological weapons and full-scale orbital bombardment. Field Marshall - Field Marshalls are General's in training. They lead Brigades and Companies. Lance General - Lowest ranking General. Lance Generals lead Divisions of 313,600 men. Brigadier General - A step up from Lance General. They lead Armies of 1,568,000 men. Lieutenant General - Lieutenant Generals are the second highest ranking soldiers on the field. They lead Quadrant Armies of 15,680,000 men. Command General - Command Generals hold strictly tactical and strategic jobs. High General (AKA Heerkomandant) - The highest rank any soldier in the Army, Marines, or National Guard can have. They lead Corps of 940,800,000 men, or Army Groups of a whopping 2,822,400,000. These officers can call in almost anything. Navy: Seaman Recruit (AKA Seekadat) - Civilians or foreign armed forces stragglers that have been temporarily put to work, or Seamen in training. Seaman 2nd Class - Lowest ranking Seaman Seaman 1st Class - Very similar to Private 2nd Class Senior Seaman - Very similar to Private 1st Class Petty Officer 2nd Class - Petty Officers are NCO's onboard ships. Petty Officer 2nd Class' usually run small sections of ships and the Seamen that work in them. Petty Officer 1st Class - Similar to 2nd class, but with a slightly larger are to command and more authority. Chief Petty Officer - In charge of all Petty Officers in any given area. Master Petty Officer - Highest ranking Petty Officer on site. Staff Officer - Officers that run logistics, supplies, and other things onboard ships. Electronics Officer - Officers that run maintinence and ship systems. Bridge Officer - Officers that work on the command bridge Warrant Officer II - Command Officers Warrant Officer I - Command Officers or Helicopter pilots Ensign - Lowest ranking Officer in the Navy. Work alongside Seamen. Sub-Lieutenant - In charge of fighter and bomber maintinence Lieutenant II - Pilots and ship Officers Lieutenant I - Pilots and ship Officers Lt. Commander - Maintinence team leaders/Pilots/Flight Officers Commander - Flight Officers/Pilots Colonel - Flight Officers/Pilots/Bridge Officers Captain - Ship Captains. The most senior Captain on site commands a group of ships when a Fleet Commander or anything above is not there. Fleet Commander - Command small groups of ships Rear Admiral II - Commands larger groups of ships Rear Admiral I - Commands larger groups of ships than Rear Admiral II Vice Admiral II - Commands larger groups of ships than Rear Admiral I Vice Admiral I - Commands larger groups of ships than Vice Admiral II. Serve as aides to High Admirals Command Admiral (AKA Konteeradmiral) - Command Admirals are similar to Command Generals High Admiral - Command very large fleets. ---- Vehicle/Ship Roster Navy/Air Force: The navy uses a wide variety of ships in battle. This is a list of Eteno naval units: Engine Classifications: PR = Proton, PH = Photon, GV = Graviton, M = Magnetic, C1 = Class 1, C2 = Class 2, C3 = Class 3, C4 = Class 4, C5 = Class 5, C6 = Class 6, C7 = Class 7, C8 = Class 8, C9 = Class 9, C10 = Class 10, C0 = Class Omega. Note: All ships carry soldiers, and ships that are Heavy Gunboats or larger carry transports, armour, and specialized soldiers for invasions and boardings. Also, every ship except for Fighters and Bombers carry much more ordinance than listed. What is ''listed, is what really stands out. An Oha may have several Beam Cannons, but a Democracy just has so many more. Bombers PR-Nepthys – One of the very few ships with a straight wing design, it carries multiple small torpedo launchers and one automatic turret in the back to fend off enemy fighters. Crew of 2 GV-Anubis – The Anubis is actually just barely a bomber, with five forward-facing laser cannons for dogfighting after its payload of missiles are launched at an unfortunate ship. Crew of 1 Fighters GV-Defender – A very effective fighter with a forward-swept wing design. It can carry up to eight forward-facing guns, and almost always carries a payload of anti-ship missiles. Crew of 2 or 1 M-Valkyrie – Similar to the defender, except the Valkyrie has much stronger engines, but no missiles. Crew of 2 PH-Tesson – The Tesson is a relatively new Fighter. It carries target painting equipment and ECM banks. It has two forward-facing cannon mounts and has a design similar to the Nepthys. Crew of 3 PH-ARC-10 – A very old, yet effective design. It actually has two sets of wings, one behind the other. It carries four forward-facing gun mounts and a payload of torpedoes. Crew of 1 Gunships M-Tern – A beast of the sky, it boasts 28 rapid-fire plasma guns and not one, but ''four missile bays. It can also carry an entire Platoon of soldiers. Crew of 7 GV-Dragonfly – A strange yet deadly design, it has the superstructure of a turboprop airliner, minus the props and civilian design style. The cabin can carry a good two Platoons of men, and both sides of the cabin can open, allowing soldiers to hop out or rappel down. On the wings are six heavy rocket launchers and 12 heavy machine guns. It also has two rapid-fire plasma guns below the cockpit. Last but not least, when the cabin doors are open, two heavy AT guns can be extended and manned by gunners. Crew of 5. PH-C-10 – A magneficent beast of the sky, It has a giant cargo bay, that can carry up to 800 men in stacked pods on the walls as well has an entire Battalion's worth of armour. It can also carry massive amounts of assorted cargo. In flight, it can actually open the huge cargo bay door and paradrop men, armour, and supplies. Bombs have also been known to be dropped. It has four huge jet engines on the bottom edges of the craft. In its wings, it carries eight Defender fighters for close air support. The cockpit is very spacious, with up to 20 people working at a time. It has a galley, medical center, and everything else that a Cruiser might have. A true wonder of engineering. Crew of 62 Light Corvettes (LC) M-Tarta – A small, cylindrical ship bristling with Anti-Fighter (AF) guns. It also boasts two heavy torpedo launchers. Crew of 116 C1-Kyota – A somewhat haphazard design, with a command bridge flanked by two prongs, which are covered in AF guns and missile launchers. Crew of 105 Heavy Corvettes (HC) C1-Osok – A small support craft, it boasts Anti-Missile (AM) batteries, target painting equipment, and a small hangar for refueling and rearming strike craft. Crew of 174 C2-Topot – Usually paired with Osok Corvettes, it carries almost 40 AF guns and 10 EMP and Ion cannons. Crew of 235 Light Gunboats (LG) C2-Moseiu – A frontline combat ship, it has a forward-facing heavy Proton Gun under the bridge, along with numerous AF and AM batteries. Also carries 10 strike craft. Crew of 263 C2-Scout – Similar to the Moseiu, except it has no hangar and carries very advanced sensor equipment. Crew of 243 Heavy Gunboats (HG) C3-Battle – A very effective frontline ship with two heavy Proton Guns on each side of the bridge along with 70 AF guns. Carries 18 strike craft. Crew of 325 C2-Hinoma – A useful support ship, it carries special technology that can feed energy to another friendly ship's shields. Carries a decent amount of AF and Anti Ship (AS) guns for defense. Crew of 308 Light Frigates (LF) C3-Nebb – A long cylindrical ship with command centers and facilities on either end of the main cylinder. Over a hundred AF Ion, and AS guns are lined along the cylinder. Crew of 365 C3-Acclamatus – A medium sized ship with four heavy Proton Guns at the front. Also carries numerous defense guns. Crew of 371 Heavy Frigates (HF) C3-Narohi – A surprisingly effective frontline ship. Carries 20 EMP guns, 200 AF and AS guns, and 40 Ion cannons. Carries 20 strike craft. Crew of 405 C4-Bastion – The fastest combat support craft in the Imperial Navy. Carries dozens of shield leechers and repair drone banks. Usually kept directly behind the frontline, repairing and regenerating the ships soaking up most of the enemy fire. Crew of 483 Light Destroyers (LD) C4-Bentarosalok – A powerful forward assault ship. Carries 6 heavy Proton Guns, as well as over 200 AS, AF, Ion, and EMP guns. Also carries two shield leechers. Crew of 529 C4-Lish – A very unorthodox ship design. It has a large command center with crew quarters and the like, with four prongs coming out of it. Four heavy Proton Guns and over 300 AF and AS guns adorn the prongs. Crew of 562 C4-Vulporio – A very tunnel-visioned ship. It carries 500 AF guns. It serves as the fleet fighter screen. Crew of 525 Heavy Destroyers (DD) C4-Wulf – True to its name, the Wulf usually travels in a pack or with a fleet. It carries two shield leechers, 10 Proton Guns, and 200 AF and AS guns. Crew of 623 C5-Taikom – The Taikom is a small Destroyer/Carrier. It boasts two hangars, with 40 strike craft, along with 250 AS, AF, and Ion guns. Crew of 610 C4-Guidance – The Guidance utilizes a unique weapon called the Enlightenment Cannon, capable of cutting a path of great detruction through the enemy. It also carries 400 AS, AF, and EMP guns. Crew of 783 Light Cruisers (CL) C5-Guardian – The Guardian is primarily a missile ship. It does carry 100 AS and AF guns for defense, but for main armament, it has 20 long-range AS and bombardment missile banks. The Guardian is extremely effective when kept directly behind the battle line to provide support. Crew of 693 C5-Oha – The Oha has one purpose and one purpose only. That purpose is destruction. It carries a whopping 580 AS and AF guns. Crew of 947 C6-Hostor – The Hostor is a very unremarkable ship between how common it is and its relatively standard armament. It does carry a larger-than-normal amount of Ion weaponry though. Crew of 834 Heavy Cruisers (CC) C6-Saromius – The very first ship designed by Imperial hands. It has been improved thousands of times over the years, but the standard structure and armament has remained the same. It carries 600 AS and AF guns, and carries 10 heavy Proton Guns. Crew of 1,024 C6-Omaha – The Omaha is effectively a torpedo ship. It has 80 torpedo launchers and 100 missile launch tubes. It has 200 AS and AF guns for regular combat, but usually sticks to their massive stock of projectile weapons. Crew of 1,204 C6-Nazuma – The Nazuma was built to provide the fleet with the many types of support that smaller ships simply could not provide. It can lay and disarm mines, remotely disable ship computers, restock armaments of larger ships, and construct small orbital structures to help secure an area. Crew of 1,647 C7-Democracy – The Democracy is a powerful front line ship. It has 17 Beam Guns, 93 Phase Guns, and over 700 AS and AF guns. Crew of 2,381 Light Battleships (BBL) C7-Novus – The smallest Battleship in the fleet. It carries 150 Ion and EMP guns, along with 900 AS and AF guns. It also carries 15 heavy Proton Guns. Carries 54 strike craft. Crew of 2,763 C8-Freedom – The Freedom is simply an anti-capital ship work of engineering. It carries 40 Beam Cannons, 120 Ion Guns, and 1,200 AS guns. Carries 60 strike craft. Crew of 2,803 Heavy Battleships (BBH) C8-Osiris – The Osiris was the first true stealth Battleship. It carries 40 heavy Proton Guns, as well as over 1,600 other guns. Carries 120 strike craft. Crew of 3,764 C8-Praetorian – The Praetorian is the symbol of Imperial invincibility. It carries two gigantic missile banks for decimating planetary or ship targets. It also boasts 100 heavy Proton Guns, and 5,600 AS and AF guns. It is also one of the only ships to utilize the Crusher system. Carries 150 strike craft. Crew of 16,003 C9-Kingdom – The Kingdom Battleship usually serves as an escort to Carriers. It carries a very decent 200 torpedo tubes as well as 1,600 other guns. It also boasts the most advanced sensor and radar technology. Carries 120 strike craft. Crew of 5,428 Super Battleships (SBB) C9-Rhodus – The Rhodus is an extremely powerful ship, with over 400 heavy Proton Guns. It also carries 8,000 other guns. Carries 200 strike craft. Crew of 20,584 C9-Phipine – The Phipine was designed to counter Dreadnoughts. It has over 300 Anti-Ship Beams (ASB) and 12,000 AS and AF guns. Carries 250 strike craft. Crew of 24,032 C10-Tengu – The Tengu is the cornerstone of target elimination. It carries over 20 heavy missile banks, as well as hundreds of torpedo and missile launchers. Carries 200 strike craft. Crew of 30,385 Light Carriers (CVE) C7-Akagi – The Akagi was the very first true Carrier in the Imperial Navy. It boasts 200 AF guns, but its true power lies in its strike craft compliment. Carries 400 strike craft. Crew of 17,357 C8-Kaaga – The Kaaga is the newest addition to the Imperial Navy. It is different from most carriers because it has four heavy Proton Guns. Carries 450 strike craft. Crew of 19,184 C8-Yorktown – The Yorktown is unusual in the fact that it carries only two squadrons of fighters. It mainly carries support ships, target painting fighters, and a few squadrons of bombers. Carries 320 strike craft. Crew of 15,285 C7-Enterprise – The Enterprise is a very small Carrier, but can be built in large numbers. It has similar armament to an Akagi. Carries 250 strike craft. Crew of 13,683 Heavy Carriers (CV) C8-Flourish – The Flourish has numerous missile and torpedo bays along with its usual strike craft compliment. It carries a whopping 600 AF guns. Carries 600 strike craft. Crew of 29,375 C8-Geb – The Geb utilizes a very unique fighter launch system. It has three hangars, all of them nestled deep inside the ship. Six long launch tubes are connected to these hangars, and are used to launch craft. The strike craft is moved into the tube by robotic machinery and launched out the tube. A utility hangar on the bottom of the ship is used to take in ships that have been launched, and position them back into the hangar, for re-arming or for actual landing. Carries 850 strike craft. Crew of 42,385 C9-Lexington – Lexington Heavy Carriers are most unusual. It has hangars on the sides of itself, but is also bristling with heavy weaponry. It has armament similar to an Oha Light Cruiser. Carries 700 strike craft. Crew of 38,385 C10-Yokumi – The Yokumi has no armament at all. This is exchanged for massive hangar bays. Carries 1,200 strike craft. Crew of 49,378 Super Carriers (CVS) C9-Poln – The Poln is an incredibly massive ship. It, like the Yokumi, has no armament. It makes up for that fact in insanely thick armour and huge hangar bays. Carries 2,000 strike craft. Crew of 63,938 C10-Bismarck – The Bismarck is undoubtedly the fastest Carrier in the fleet. It also boasts a large battery of AS guns, but no AF guns. Carries 1,800 strike craft. Crew of 58,256 C10-Samar – Samar Carriers have a relatively small strike craft contingent, but massive amounts of weaponry and armour. Carries 1,700 strike craft. Crew of 67,124 C10-Mogami – The Mogami is the largest Carrier ever made in the Eteno's galactic arm. It carries 20 heavy Proton Guns, 1,200 AS/AF guns and a huge strike craft bay. Carries 4,500 strike craft. Crew of 94,185 Hyper Dreadnoughts (HDBB) C0-Eclipse – The Eclipse is a groundbreaking ship. Only 67 are in existence. It has over two-million AS/AF guns, 900 heavy Proton Guns, 1,600 ASBs, and 400 heavy missile banks. It also boasts two giant fleet-killing beams. Carries 18,000 strike craft. Crew of 16,000,000 C0-Bei – The Bei is a floating killer. It has 34,000 AS/AF guns, 9,000 Ion/EMP guns, and 90,000 heavy missile banks. Carrier 900 strike craft. Crew of 1,200,000 C0-Guru – The Guru is a new design, with over 50,000 Ion/EMP guns, 90,000 AS/AF guns, and a giant hangar. Carries 40,000 strike craft. Crew of 6,503,002 C10-Grumfattul – The Grumfattul is a true-blue stellar killer.It has 400,000 AS/AF guns and thirteen self-sufficient colony domes in which several thousand people can live until they get the chance to colonize a recently secured planet. Carries 1,200 strike craft. Crew of 3,246,394 Other C0-Olympus Station (O) C8-Hepheastus Naval Ram (HNR) - The HNR is a huge, lightly armed and heavily armored starship tasked with plowing through just about anything with its immensely thick hull. Crew of 383 Marines/Army/National Guard Walkers PE-1000 – The PE-1000 is a very special walker. It stands 30 meters tall and has very impressive armament. The piloting system is the most unique part. The pilot, safely inside four feet of armour, is linked to a special helmet and and several wires. The pilot is then encased in a shell with hundreds of nano-receptors. This literally links the pilot to the walker, making the pilot be ''the walker. The technicalities of this process are extremely complicated, but the mind of the pilot is transferred to the walker's computer. For armament, the walker has two missile launchers, and a rapid-fire acid gun embedded in both wrists of the metal behemoth. The most deadly weapon, however, is two long blades that can extend from the forearm of the beast's arms. This allows it to slice pretty much anything in its way. To prevent a 100% death rate of the pilots when the walker is destroyed, the AI part of the robot disconnects the pilot milliseconds before the estimated destruction of the walker. The pilot may still be killed physically, but at the very least, if the body survives, the mind of the pilot will not be destroyed. Pilots require special training not only to use this machine, but to resist a quite unfortunate side-effect. Only the strongest of wills can use this machine, because untrained minds will be taken over by the walker's AI. The AI certainly does not wish this, as the safety of the pilot is the AI's first priority, but the process of the pilot taking over the machine can work both ways. Even a specially-trained pilot can be taken over if in the suit for very long periods of time, like days. Crew of 1 Midge – The Midge is an old design made new. It is a tripod-mounted robot that can be manned by up to three soldiers. It carries four heavy machine guns that can tear up light vehicles, infantry, and aircraft. Crew of 0-3 Saberthooth – The Sabertooth is a giant of epic proportions. It stands over 100 meters tall, and has four thick legs to move it around. It has four heavy Proton Guns, and over 30 automatic Anti-Vehicle/Anti-Infantry Beam launchers. It also boasts 7 AA plasma guns. It has a rectangular design, with two smaller rectangular missile bays on its sides. Lastly, the Sabertooth can carry up to 250 men in its underbelly, with ropes extending from the bottom to release them. Crew of 25 Megalith Giga-Walker – The Megalith is a wonder of engineering. It stands 780 meters tall, with enough weapons to vaporize a city in minutes. It carries 600 heavy machine guns, 200 heavy Anti-Vehicle/Anti-Infantry Beams, and 12 massive missile banks. For the game-ending weapon that makes it so deadly, it has a huge laser that can disassemble an entire armour Brigade on the molecular level in one hit. Crew of 59 Hunter – The Hunter is a very simple and basic walker compared to its cousins in the Imperial Military. It has a basic bipedal design, and stands 4 meters tall. It has two rapid-fire plasma guns and two rocket-pods. Crew of 1 Suppressor – This walker has two tall legs with a cockpit between four Vincent-Lee heavy miniguns. Crew of 1 Saurin 18 – The Saurin is a terrifying monster of death. It stands seven metres tall with two legs and two arms. On the arms are chainsaws, machine guns, and flamethrowers. Crew of 1 APCs/Cars Golan – The Golan is a long and slanted design. It is actually made of nine armor panels welded together. Of course, there are many more parts to the APC, but that is generally the extent of the design of the hull. The slanted edges help deflect incoming fire. It has a back door and a ramp in the front, between the driver and co-driver. It has a hatch on top for soldiers to fire out of as well. It is able to traverse water, even entire oceans if the need arises. On the exterior, the vehicle looks somewhat like the real-world BTR-80. The Golan can carry up to 17 men. Crew of 2 Kush FAV – The Kush is a quick four-wheeled car. It has one machine gun for a passenger. Kush's are normally used for scouting and raiding. Crew of 5 Tanks Mammoth – The Mammoth tank is an effective vehicle used frequently. It has eight tread sections, four on each side, to ensure maximum terrain negotiation in any environment, as well as to mercilessly crush smaller vehicles. It has two barrels, which fire hot beams of plasma. Crew of 4 Vash Artillery Truck – The Vash truck is an eight wheeled truck with a long bed, which carries a permanently-attached long-range artillery gun. It is very versatile. Four men sit in the cab of the vehicle, while the rest of the crew rides on the bed or on the sideboard. Crew of 7 T-1 Tank Drone: Outdated tank that is now used as cannon fodder and for training drills. Crew of 0 Titan Self-Propelled Artillery: Titans are large tanks with three rotating barrels which fire heavy explosive rounds, anti-infantry frag shells, and more specialized armament. Crew of 5 Taro Amphibious Tank - The TAT is a heavy double-barreled tank with a double-sided tread system. Like the Mammoth, the Taro has multiple tread sections. It has six tread sections that can flip over to make the tank float. The armour plates that cover the treads on the ground are made of a very special alloy that allows for flotation. The tank has two barrels and a mounted machine gun. The tank also has a propeller to allow it to actually move through the water. The tread sections are set back to land mode when the tank hits very shallow water. Crew of 4 Seacraft: TAAATV Hovercraft – TAAATV stands for Tactical Amphibious Assault Armoured Transport Vehicle. It is a basic yet effective design. It can carry two Platoons of infantry, six armoured vehicles, and a decent amount of other supplies all at once. It has four machine guns that can be manned by the passengers. Crew of 5 Valhalla Amphibious Assault Frigate – The Valhalla sits a fair distance away from the shore, pounding it with three double-barreled Gauss cannons. It has a large well deck with two dozen small motorboats for transporting men, supplies, officers, and small vehicles to and from shore. It has six helipads. Crew of 129 Crab Amphibious Cruiser – The Crab is well armed, with a heavy Proton Gun, numerous plasma guns, AA guns, and a very special ability. It can sprout eight legs and walk on shore. Crew of 79 Poseidon Sub - The Poseidon is a medium submarine with two torpedo bays. It can also sprout eight legs and walk ashore like the Crab. For land combat the torpedo bays can be loaded with rockets and carries machine guns, rapid-fire plasma guns, and several other guns on the top and sides of the deck. Crew of 49 Iron Island MOB - The Iron Island is a '''M'obile 'O'ffshore 'B'ase that is at least five miles long in any direction. It contains five Oxygen-based power plants and two nuclear ones for power, and several robotic structures on the bottom to collect any usable materials as the island passes by. The ships has huge dormitory facilities and even two training centers along with six four-mile airfields along with hangar structures. It also boasts factories and docks for roll-on/roll-of cargo. It also has hydroponic farms to reduce reliance on supply support. It is also a moving battleship, and has thousands of small guns, and hundreds of huge cannons with ranges of up to 130 miles. It can ensure dominance in sea, land, and air. Crew of 521,495 Aircraft AW10 Ghoul: The Ghoul is indeed an assault chopper, but it can also change form in-flight and land as a quadrupedal walker. The Ghoul utilizes missiles, Proton Missiles, and machine guns, all three of which can be used in both ground and air forms. Crew of 2 AAT-M-16: The Atmospheric Assault Transport Model 16 is a terrifying beast of the sky that transports itself from planet to planet. It is a giant flying military base, and carries twenty helicopters as well as fifty fighters. It has two landing pads/cargo bays. From these pads, troops and aircraft can deploy within minutes to anywhere in under of thirty miles. The AAT-M-16 also houses a full Regiment of soldiers as well as one-hundred assorted vehicles. Crew of 146 Eagle Assault Jet - The Eagle is a hybrid between a transport helicopter and a heavy gunship. It utilizes a backwards-swept wing design and boasts four Oxygen-powered jet engines. On the wings are many assorted cannons, missiles, and lasers. It can carry four vehicles as well as 800 tonnes of cargo and a full Platoon of soldiers. Crew of 7 Z-Copter - This helicopter is the mainstay of the Imperial Marine Airborne. It has six powerful engines, but requires only one to fly. It has dual chainguns, but it's true strength lies in it's ability to carry a Platoon of soldiers and five vehicles in it's rectangle-shaped hull. Like the Eagle, the rear door can open in flight for dropping cargo and troops. The Z-Copter can carry up to 1,200 tonnes of cargo. Crew of 3 Oberwatcher-9 Tactical Command Plane - The Oberwatcher-9 is the latest model of command plane used by the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces. It contains radio and radar banks similar to the HV-17R, but with more function. An Oberwatcher can connect hundreds of thousands of disorganized troops and re-organize them in a very short time, thanks to a support AI that can give individual orders to almost ten thousand soldiers in a milisecond. This plane is not purely for organizing and strategizing, it can also contribute to an offensive by jamming or intercepting enemy communication with an enormous area of effect. Crew of 53 D-10 - The D-10 is completely identical to the Defender fighter, except for one major difference. The D-10 is an unamnned, unarmed decoy programmed to move as if it were piloted. D-10s are used in training drills and mock attacks. It has found increasing use with the Imperial Army during surprise attacks on Kklxin forces. These drones make the Kklxin defenders (or attackers) unable to accurately predict Eteno strategies. Crew of 0 HV-17 - This helicopter is a VSTOL craft capable of flying like a jet or a helicopter. It has two rotors that can change position from plane to helicopter. It is mainly used as a transport or utility helicopter, and thus posesses very little armament. It has two laser chainguns under the cockpit that are controlled by the helicopter AI, and nothing more. There are two specialized varients of the craft, along with the plain version. *HV-17R - Filled with radar and radio equipment to effectively coordinate battle strategies and gain strategic information. Crew of 17 *HV-17C - Cargo varient. Lacks any seats or facilities. Consists of the cockpit and large cargo bay. Crew of 4 *HV-17 - Standard craft. Crew of 3 *HV-17MC - Vehicle-carrying variant capable of holding up to three vehicles inside its' magnetic clamps that sit in place of the cargo bay. Hawk Gunship - The Hawk is a VTOL jet helicopter with two large jets connected to the location in which the tail and main hull connect. It has a pilot and a gunner, and can carry ten men in a small cargo bay behind the cockpit. The helicopter has two stubby wings on which four plasma rocket launchers are mounted as well as heavy beam cannons. Below the nose is a dual-riot gun mount. The two barrels can launch over 20,000 infantry-mowing rounds per minute. Crew of 2 Ruzschetsko Nier Strategic Level Bomber - The RNSLB, or Rinselb as some pilots call it, is the Imperial Army's main grounb bomber for long campaings or large battles. The RNSLB carries almost a hundred bombs each with the power of fifteen tons of TNT. Crew of 8 The Imperial Army, National Guard, and Marine Corp utilize all fighters utilized by the Imperial Navy. Transports C-5 Heavy Cargo Jet - This special jet requires specially-made six-mile airfields for it to safely take off and land. It has six enormous jet engines that collectively weigh 600 tonnes. It is capable of carrying up to an entire Brigade of soldiers and their vehicles, or 500,000 whopping tonnes of cargo. The rear door covers the area of an entire Headball field. Crew of 69 C-200 Cargo Jet - The C-200 is a scaled-down version of the C-5. It can carry only fifty vehicles, a Regiment of soldiers, and 16,000 tonnes of cargo. C-200s require much shorter airfields than C-5s. Cre of 17 GD-10 Troop Barge -The GD-10 carries strictly infantry. It has over a thousand ten-man pods which have all the needed facilities for long-distance travel. Men on long and short journeys live in these. It also has a commons area for the entire ship, along with the ones in the pods. Crew of 12 T-300 Hypertransport – The T-300 is a massive all-use transport that could even pass as a temporary base. It has six main sections. The main bay on the center hull, four large pods that are connected by passageways to the hull that also have ramps to unload once on the surface of a planet or moon, and a top section that carries 300 helicopters, massive stores of supplies, and a command center. All sections except for the top have a direct ramp exit. T-300s can carry over 300,000 men, and 20,000 vehicles. It also can clear landing zones with over 60 missile launchers. Crew of 946 Nord VIP Shuttle – The Nord is a true luxury ship. It has incredibly comfortable facilities, and a downsized gourmet restaurant as the ship galley. It can carry only 6 VIPs comfortably, though. Crew of 27 Inzuko Shuttle – The Inzuko is a re-done civilian design. It is somewhat comfortable, and can carry up to 40 men. It is designed to ferry people between ships, bases, planets, moons, asteroids, and space stations. Crew of 7 OV-3 Construction Drone – The OV-3 is a robot controlled ship with large stores of resources, nanite construction bots, and laser-point construction mounts. Crew of 0 Homfulten Vehicle Barge – The Homfulten is a strictly vehicle carrier. It has huge stackable racks that carry fighters, helicopters, and vehicles. Crew of 38 Other Kek Deployable Base – Keks are unique buildings. They are launched from orbit onto a planet, where they burrow down until only the top of it is exposed. The top part, which is exposed, is an assembly area, helipad, five pods which are connected to the central part of the Kek that house 2,000 men each, and a large elevator to the deep inner workings of the Kek. There are hydroponics farms, power generators, storage facilites, factories, automatic mines, and other facilities. They are effective, yet permanent, outposts. Full-scale bases are usually built around these structures. Crew of 937 Halford Command Truck - The Halford is a huge five-sectioned truck that can serve as a command center or the center of one before or during an invasion before a regular base can be set up, which usually takes a day or so. The first section has the cab, living quarters, and armory. The second section contains radar, sensors, and satellite links. The third section is the planning room, with strategic computers, battlefield radars, and radio links to battlefield officers. The fourth section contains a mess hall. The last section is mainly storage space along with construction equipment. Crew of 26 Weapons and Technology Anti-Fighter gun: Using a rapid-fire laser, this gun can tear apart fighters and bombers that stray too close to it, and even damage close by capital ships. Current model is AFM285. Anti-Ship guns: Utilizing a slow-firing but powerful plasma ordinance, it can rip apart shields and armor. Shield-Leecher: The Shield-Leecher uses a beam of Eta Hadron particles to suck the energy from another ship's shields into its own. This has many uses. Spacetrooper Suit: The Spacetrooper's suit is like the PE-1000. The pilot links with the AI, but does not risk takeover due to the smaller size of the Spacetrooper suit. It is about four meters tall, and has numerous weapons. It has a flamethrower in the right wrist, a fission cutter, and a rocket launcher on both shoulders. Spacetroopers also carry large, specially-made plasma guns. They are used for heavy assaults and ship boardings. They are extremely armoured. Helgurmyen Incendiary Grenade: This is the only fire grenade utilized officially by the Eteno. It uses electricity to set fire to a contained explosive liquid. Krummel Attack Drone: Krummel drones are small, forty pound tracked remote-control robots that have a twin laser chaingun mounted above the chassis. The technology of this drone allows soldiers to send out squads of armored and deadly robots from safely within an aircraft, truck, or a hiding spot. Buzzard Drone - The Buzzard is similar to the Krummel, but serves as a scout instead. It is a small flying drone with two protected rotors. It contains both a real time and a photo camera for scouting and recon. Finally, it can be used for a suicide attack. It contains ten pounds of high explosives. Magnetic Reactor - A reactor that produces non-storable energy through a self-sustaining process. A small charge is used by a motor to spin a large magnet inside a vacuum-chamber, which is surrounded by a tube in which electrons are ushered into. The spinning magnet sends the electrons around and around, generating heat, and a unique type of non-storable energy. Magnetic reactors are normally used while more power-hungry warp engines are being used, as well as during combat. Plasma Gun: Any sort of Plasma gun, cannon, launcher, or machine gun utilizes generally the same process of turning the unstable Plasma it creates into a reliable weapon. Superheated Plasma is funneled through a refraction chamber, and then fired through an insulated barrel. The end result is a glob of superheated Plasma hitting the shields or hull of a ship. JL-17 Assault Rifle: A sturdy gun with a large clip of 40 shots. Its bullets are Iron with a Tungsten core, which provides fantastic stopping power and very light damage to armoured vehicles. X-Series 3H Full-Automatic Chaingun: Carried by Heavy Troopers as anti-vehicle and anti-infantry weapons. Larger versions are also used by helicopters, but are controlled by the pilot. Nanoswarm Construction: This incredible technology allows for exponential growth on invaded planets, and even domestically. Pods of nanites can be planted into the ground, or pods can be launched like grenade launchers from soldier's rifles which allows the molecular deconstruction of enemy vehicles and soldiers. For example: If a pod of nanites was placed in the middle of a field of wreckage and bodies, or next to a temporary depot containing all of the necessary supplies, the nanites would create more of themselves and construct a small base, a Regiment of automated tanks, or a small Android army. These nanites can create anything that is inanimate. After whatever they need to construct has been constructed, the can go back into the pod and seal themselves in for another use, or integrate themselves into their creations to form Nanoshields, which protect the target from almost anything. This technology allows for zero-waste on battlefields. Androids: Androids are self-aware robotic soldiers that fight alongside regular troops on the battlefield. They do not require food, but often indulge themselves for the warm feeling inside after a good meal. They are completely identical to organic Eteno, except for the insides of the Androids. Where organs and blood would be, there are gears, wires, electrodes, and motor oil. One cannot tell the difference between an Android off the street and a regular Eteno, except for dissecting them and directly asking the Android what he is. Androids are completely comfortable with being machines, and even seem to think they have it better than organics as they do not require food, sleep, or decent housing, although all three are provided for them. Androids have been used repeatedly for running all-night sentry duty. Androids are not allowed to hold ranks above Field Marshall, though. Domal-Z Sidearm: This sidearm is used extensively by the armed forces for its reliability, power, and light weight. Verta Heavy Rifle: The Verta is a very powerful weapon. The bullets are explosive, therefore can defeat almost anything thrown at it. The rifle is also very sturdy and resistant to wear-and-tear. Maxx AT Gun: The Maxx is essentially a very large gun that fires an extremely powerful rocket. It is the bane of Grox and Kklxin tankers. M100: The M series of sniper rifles from Tarson Munitions has always been renown for its stopping power and accuracy, The M100 is no exception. Combining multiple refraction chambers, the laser round is faster and more powerful than any sniper rifle from any munitions company. SD600 Vasher: Vasher rifles have never been known for range or stopping power, but their sturdiness and accuracy more than make up for it. 40/40 B Series: The B series of sidearms has been used by mercenaries and soldiers alike. The 40/40 uses a unique double-handle deign which makes it look like a sub-machine gun. This design allows for maximum accuracy and steadiness when firing multiple shots. U9 Light Machine Gun: The U9 is used heavily by the Imperial Military. It has a huge clip of 200 shots and is very accurate in bursts. Heavens Gate: Heavens gate uses similar technology to the Crusher. Eight Heavens Gates are on the tumbling planet of Magra. A Heavens Gate can set its power levels before firing, to destroying a city to an interstellar fleet. The beam fired is a rotating Unstable Deso Particle beam that is supercharged with wandering Protons. The beam can travel any distance due to the Unstable Deso Particles being able to coagulate in-flight. The beam can easily break through small obstacles like asteroids and solidified nebulae, so getting to the target is not a problem. When the beam hits the target, pretty much everything is disintegrated. Vincent-Lee Minigun - The VLM is an extremely effective and large gun used by soldiers, vehicles, and helicopters. It can pop off 12,000 rounds per minute firing regular bullets or explosive bullets for large vehicles and buildings. It can also be disassembled for storage. R16 Riot Shield - Although used mainly by the Imperial Police, soldiers can opt to carry these large shields. They can effectively stop anything that isn't a disruptor weapon or a tank shell. This is also assuming the force of the shots do not knock the user over, such as in the case of a helicopter chaingun. JX-9 Flashbang – This grenade emits extreme noise and light, which is effective at disabling enemy troops for a good length of time. Bughlo Frag Grenade – This grenade can damage vehicles as well as infantry. It explodes normally, and spreads copper shards every which way. GH100 – The GH100 is a non-lethal grenade. It releases a super-cold vapor that flash-freezes anything within a few meters. This allows the frozen vehicles or soldiers to be captured, or shattered, as the freezing process makes them extremely brittle. C1 - The C1 is a grenade that uses a unique shock wave system. On detonation, the grenade releases a supersonic vibration through the ground that disorients anything within a few feet. Vashin-Blue Sniper Rifle - This is a very old and primitive design, but is popular among snipers for its rustic charm and simple setup. TM14 Flame Cannon - The TM14 is the Flametrooper and Lavatrooper's unique weapon. It fires a steady stream of blazing hot fire. It can fire for a straight 60 seconds before it needs to regenerate. It utilizes an unorthodox system of regenerating its tank. It extracts and compacts Oxygen from the air. This process takes several minutes, though. VM-102 – This rifle is the latest installment in the series of weapons from Vancermosh Weapons. It is in no way unique, and is prized for that fact. It is cheap, sturdy, and powerful. Enlightenment Cannon – This weapon is found only on Guidance Heavy Destroyers. It is a massive beam that vaporizes anything in its path. J19 Firesuit – This suit is used by Flametroopers and Lavatroopers. It can withstand over 17,000 degrees Fahrenheit and provides the wearer with bionic legs. It is extremely advanced with two built in flamethrowers. NetLink – The NetLink is a unique piece of equipment. Almost all soldiers carry these. A NetLink is a set of computer lenses. Soldiers can look at infrared and heat vision for night operations. It also provides a 3D map of the battlefield and the soldier's location. Not only that, it displays unit positions, the views of other soldier's NetLinks, and the vital signs of the soldier. This is a must-have for all Eteno infantrymen. Battlefield Combat Vest – This vest is used by literally every non-special forces soldier in the military, with exception to some sailors. It can withstand quite a punch, and has all the pockets and gadgets needed to fight on the battlefield. The inner lining also has traces of antibiotics to prevent infections in wounds that get through the vest. Battlefield Helmet – Worn by every soldier except for some special ops, these helmets provide good protection and denote rank and unit role, as well as blood type and serial number on the inside. Valkyrie Suit – This suit is used by the Valkyrie Trooper Corp. It is like the Spacetrooper suit, only thinner, without the link between suit and pilot, and has rockets. The pilot in the suit usually carries a huge machine gun for dealing with smaller threats. It is about three times taller than an average Eteno. It also has large and powerful jets in the boots of the suit to allow fast and agile flight. Grumman Broadsword – Manufactured by Grumman Close Combat Corporation, this sword is very hard, but not brittle. It is the sword of choice for Imperial soldiers. It is a massive sword, almost as big as a Eteno, and very effective. Nova 3 Anti-Armor Weapon – The N3AAW is a powerful energy weapon. It fires plasma bolts that tear apart pretty much anything. Stone-Ager Rocket – This is the weapon of choice for soldiers that want to leave a mark in the form of fire and scrap metal. It creates a very small nuclear blast that can destroy literally anything. Vindicator-13 Strategic Nuclear Weapon – This weapon is the pinnacle of nuclear technology. It has over 600,000 Kilotons of destructive power and can vaporize something thousands of miles away from ground zero. Gerrut Sabre – The Gerrut Sabre is a purely ceremonial weapon named after the master of swordsmanship, Lance General Arnold Gerrut. They are carried by almost all Officers in non-combat situations, and by every soldier at events, formal parties, parades, and demonstrations. Scholka 2.39 – This is the only bolt-action rifle officially in use by the Imperial Military. Like the Gerrut Sabre, it is purely ceremonial, yet carried strictly in parades and demonstrations. Lermann Brothers Weaponry Division Heavy Proton Gun – A radical deviation from manufacturing board games, Lermann Brothers opened up a separate section in the company dedicated to manufacturing weapons. Their first and so far only product is the Heavy Proton Gun. It is very powerful and requires relatively little power to operate, well within the limits of small fusion reactors. It utilizes a system that actually destroys the bonds between molecules and alloys using Protons in an explosive manner. This gives an onlooker the idea that it is a simple laser cannon, but that could not be further from the truth. SKAR 41 – SKAR stands for Specialized Kinetic Assault Rifle. It has a very sturdy and easy-to-hold frame. It has a 45 round clip and fires titanium ammunition. It is a widely used assault weapon. E9 Carbine – This is one of the only laser weapons used by infantry. It has a standard design with an exterior clip that is easily replaced. J19 Beam Rifle – This weapon utilizes a long barrel for maximum accuracy during firefights. It is manufactured by the same company that makes Flametrooper suits. Bersson 10 Defense Gun – Bersson 10s are mounted on all ships in the Imperial Navy. It has a very powerful tracking system and rate of fire, allowing for maximum damage in the shortest amount of time to fighters and larger ships. Berkut Rapidfire Plasma Gun – This fine weapon from Berkut Industries has incredible power and rate of fire. GroberFutzen Heavy Missile Bank – As the name suggests, this missile bank fires GroberFutzen Missiles. The missile banks are extremely large and carry over a thousand missiles. The missiles pack very small nuclear warheads mixed with an EMP charge to bring down shields. Liberator Beam Cannon – This weapon slices through ship shields and armor using supercharged Photons. Rakkan Mega-Beam Cannon – This weapon is the pinnacle of beam technology. It is only mounted on Eclipses. They can kill fleets and kill space stations equally well. Banshee Anti-Asteroid Cannon – This cannon was built to destroy asteroids. It annihilates the targeted projectile several AU away from the planet or moon it is on. It has saved billions of lives in the history of its use. Crusher – These extremely powerful weapons are used on ships and by infantry alike. It literally manipulates gravity to crush anything it targets. Getting killed by this weapon is the polar opposite of painless. Incredible pressure reduces the ship, soldier, vehicle, building, etc. into a single point, which collapses in on itself and creates a short lived, extremely small black hole which swallows up the target. Some special forces teams utilize a similar system to warp across great distances. Personnel 9,278,015,583,491,501 Active Duty Soldiers 53% Army/Marines 47% Navy Occupations Navy *Imperial Naval Infantryman - Some of the most dangerous men in the empire, naval infantry are tasked with defending the ship, or going down with it. Commonly they will accompany standard troops during invasions, taking on missions that only the most veteran marines and special forces endure. They have been known paradrop into oceans, swim to shore, take enemy positions, and hold them for weeks, even months at a time. *Technician - A ship always needs many technicians to keep the electronics and vital systems up and running. To be a technicians means to work dilligently in keeping the ship at 100% efficiency, even when under heavy fire. *Maintenance Man - MM's as they are affectionately referred to as by other crewmen, maintain the structural integrity of a ship. If the hull has been blown open and the emergency airlocks fail, MM's will put on spacesuits and patch it up with welding tools and nanobots, even during combat, if need-be. *Gunner - While many gun batteries on modern Imperial Navy ships are automated, a large fraction of the guns on the ship are manually operated, such as railguns. Gunners are specialists in aiming, reloading, and maintaining many types of guns in the most efficient manner possible. *Logistics Officer - While not always officers, Logistics personnel keep track of material, crew, and records. *Bridge Officer - Sailors of the rank and position Bridge Officer work, obviously, on the bridge of a ship. Positions on the bridge are helmsman, navigator, SETI operator, radio operator, hangar liasion, and ship tactical specialist. *Cook - Cooks feed the crew of ships in the navy with specially-flavored nutrient cubes and the occasional full meal, much to the pleasure of the ship crew. *Engineman - Enginemen work with the engines as well as the reactor if one is present. *Hangar Operator - HO crewmen keep the hangars running and manage the landing and takeoff of fighters, bombers, and orbital-capable helicopters (i.e. HV-17). HO crewman are much more numerous on carriers. *Pilot - Pilots fly fighters, bombers, and helicopters from the ship's hangar. *Emergencyman - Emergencymen include doctors, firemen, and MPs. Army/Marines *Artilleryman - One of several operators of a mid-to long-range guns. Artillery crews consist of about five men. One driver, and four crewmen specialized in aiming/spotting, repairing, loading, and firing. While in theory, the guns could be operated by one man that also drives the truck, having a five-man crew allows the gun to be fired at a very high rate. *Rifleman - Riflemen are soldiers that specialize in the usage of assault rifles, and laser rifles. *Machine Gunner - Utilize both rifled and smoothbore automatic weapons with clips normally larger than 150 rounds, the rounds being of higher caliber than standard SMG and rifle rounds. *Grenadier - Normally the physically strongest soldiers, they are armed with a larger-than-normal pack of grenades, as well as an automatic grenade launcher. *Swordsman - Class of infantry brought into existence after disastrous close-combat encounters between Eteno and Dhragolon during the Aldaris Incident. Swordsmen carry standad riflemen kit, but are much more skilled with their broadsword. *Sniper - Imperial snipers use the best rifles in the galaxy to take out targets from afar. *Tankman - Tank operator, each tankman is fully trained in all tank operation disciplines. *Pilots - Fly helicopters. *Paratrooper - Paratroopers can be any type of soldier, and are trained for insertion via air. *EL Trooper - Electro-Lance soldiers are skilled in the usage of electric, pointed lances in close combat, and do not rely on their sidearm very much. *Crusher - Crusher troops use the unorthodox but effective crusher system in combat, using a scaled-down version of the ship model. *Maintenance Man - Like in the Navy and Air Force, Army and Marine maintenance troops ensure that vehicles and helicopters work properly. *Medic - Combat medics are adept at healing troops on the frontline, and serving as surgeons and doctors behind it. *Tactical Officer - Tactical Officers are also unit leaders, and form most of the battle's decision making apparatus. *Logistics Officer - Soldiers that keep track of supplies, personnel, and noteworthy events. Air Force *Pilot - The backbone of the Imperial Air Force, pilots fly the craft that are important enough to have their own pseudo-branch in the military. *Maintenance Man - Keep airfield buildings, vehicles, and aircraft running efficiently. *Fireman - At air bases, firemen have their own building and vehicles separate from damage control. With their trucks and foam, firemen ensure that nothing burns down during a raid, and that the occasional munitions 'error' doesn't cause too much damage. *Guardsman - Protects airfields from ground attack, and ensures that nothing gets in or out without it being approved. *Traffic Controller - TCs manage the movement of aircraft as well as vehicles and men being loaded and offloaded. *Munitions Loader - ML staff load and unload physical munitions such as missiles and bombs from craft quickly and without fuss. *Traffic Director - Armed with headphones, helmets, reflective vests, and light-sticks, TD staff enforce the will of the almighty TC. *AAA/AAG Operator - AA gunners use anti-air artillery (AAA) and anti-air guns (AAG) to ensure that any and all air threats hit the ground in a timely manner. *Logistics Officer - Given responsibilities identical to that of Army/Marine and Navy Logistics Officers. *Runway Officer - ROs and their maintenance staff keep the runway clear of debris, and fill in any craters that appear when the AAA starts pounding. *Civilian Traffic Officer - Each airbase has a CTO who takes command of situations where a civilian craft is forced to land at said base. Division of Troops Unit Name/# Of men/Led by soldier of rank) (These are unit group breakdowns and do not directly apply to battlegroup titles) Squad 7 Sergeant Platoon 56 Lieutenant Battalion 560 Captain Regiment 5,600 Commander Company 39,200 Major Brigade 156,800 Colonel Division 313,600 Lance General Army 1,568,000 Brigadier General Quadrant Army 15,680,000 Lieutenant General Corp 940,800,000 High General Army Group 2,822,400,000 High General Elite Guard Decade 10 Centurion Half-Century 50 Praetorian Century 100 Romulus Legion 1,000 Guardian Ranks: Defender Protector Centurion Praetorian Romulus Guardian Famous and Important Units Ceremonial Units Marine Choir - Marine Corp choir. Army Choir - Army choir. Navy Choir - Imperial Navy choir. National Guard Choir - National guard choir. Home Guard Choir - Home Guard choir. Air Force Choir - Air Force choir. Armed Forces Marching Band - Highly-trained marching band for high-profile celebrations or events. 1st Honor Guard Division - Specially trained guards for dignitaries and diplomats. 13th Military Presentation Unit - Highly-trained in military show sports. Guard Cuirassiers - Guard horsemen armed with sabres. Spearheaded the assault on Maline Tsodus II's Revolutionary Guard. Broke through six lines of fortified infantry units. Special Forces Units Special forces units have special names that help denote their purpose. Each unit has it's own command heirarchy and specialty. Black Eyes – The Black Eyes are highly-trained frontline soldiers, with special training in almost all battlefield aspects. They also serve as special operatives for field commanders who have the utmost pleasure of commanding these deadly men. “You know why they call us the Black Eyes? Because nobody gets away from us without at least getting a black eye.” - Captain George Binning. Hussars - The Hussars are elite cavalrymen that date back a thousand years. They ride horse-like creatures and utilize electric lances. lthough their methods of battle are extremely old, they are an awe-inspiring force that can bust through many lines of infantry in a single charge. These horsemen are the model for cavalry units across the galaxy that still utilize animals. "They mocked my mare. My mare mocked their broken bones and electrocuted bodies." Lt. Colonel Hulser Kerning, commenting on Kklxin POWs mocking him and his mount. Deeps – The Deeps are a very secretive unit. They consist completely of high-class and very secret spies, agents, and moles. Not a single agent has ever been captured or discovered. All other information relating to that is highly classified. “You think we aren't secret? It turns out my primary care doctor was a Deep without my knowledge! And I'm a Deep Field Marshall!” - Field Marshall Karngulten von Estring. Wheeled Death – The Wheeled Death unit focuses completely on vehicle combat. The best tank aces and the highest-performing Heavy Troopers are also drafted internally into this unit. “Pray for those tanks, because they will be meeting Marana in a few seconds.” - Lt. Commander Barney Vaschez. Invasion – The Invasion unit is very cut-and-dried. Operatives usually take part in very extreme and dangerous methods of attack, including dropping from orbit in pods, paradropping right above their targets, and using jetpacks to get to their targets. They almost never contribute to the actual battle, but soften up and disorient the enemy greatly, before they even get a chance to fight. “On my first orbital drop, I squashed a guy with my pod and smashed another's skull with one of the panels.” Second Lieutenant Kiera Patrickson. Keepers of the Royal – The Keepers as they are usually called, are the secretive guards of the Supreme Commander's family, friends, and business partners. They are completely dedicated to the Supreme Commander and all of the people close to him's safety. “I am his servant, I am his protector, and at times, I am his master. While the Elite Guard stand vigilant at the palace steps, and the Empire's top snipers line every building and tree for four blocks, I sit vigilant, ready, and armed on the rafters, in the vents, in the back doors, in the utility rooms, and always ready to die to protect the Supreme Commander.” - Keepers of the Royal Oath. The Iron Pauldron – The Iron Pauldron is an all-purpose unit of elite infantry. Each member is skilled in at least seven martial arts, and has perfect eyesight and gun accuracy records. They are identified by their Iron pauldrons on their vest. They are extremely effective front line infantry, and even one can do immeasurable damage. They inspire morale and strength inside even the most beleaguered of units. “Our pauldrons are Iron, and so is our will. I will fight diligently and use every advantage I can find. I do this so you can have the freedom to agree or disagree with my choice as you please.” Lance Corporal Thomas Vask. The Black Vests – The Black Vests, true to their name, are identified by their pitch black vests. They are the elite guards of senior Officers. Although the most senior of Officers only are assigned one guard, it has been said that it is much better than a Platoon of Elite Guard. “I ain't sayin' that the Elite Guard are wusses, quite the contrary, but we just get more “Real deal” training if you catch my drift.” First Lieutenant Erum Dolia. Grenzers – Grenzers are elite skirmishers that excel in long-range sniping and sharpshooting while on the move. They normally kill key officers or harass enemy troop formations. Top Grenzers are handpicked to become Jagers, the most elite skirmishers in the empire. “400 feet and on the run. Top that.” Lance Corporal James Tallin, commenting on a shot taken that hit a target between his eyes. Land Branches 1st Light Infantry Divison 2nd Heavy Infantry Division 19th Volunteer's Division 34th Light Infantry 417,292nd EVO Division 6th Special Operations Group 47th Armoured Brigade 1st Foreign Legion 455th Ranger Brigade 94th EVO Regiment 1st Royal Panzershreck Battalion 2nd Shadow Division 502nd Light Infantry Battalion 97th Sword Battalion 1st Netwarriors Platoon 201st Spacetrooper Corp 501st Scuba Regiment Mountain Men Division (Elite National Guard unit that bases itself in the Kanghil mountain range on Malisk II) 986th Heavy Infantry Division 90,361st Armoured Division 7th Light Infantry Battalion 12th Army Airbourne 4th Marine Air Division 8th Marine National Guard Brigade 14th Mechanized Infantry 37th Indirect Fire Division 73rd Commando Battalion 45th Flametrooper Corp 1st Armour Battalion 900th Psi-Corp 3rd Heavy Marine Corp 420th Walker Group 101st Tactical Division 41st Biological Brigade 92nd Mobile Artillery Regiment 67th Light Radition Brigade 400th Light Infantry Brigade 95th Heavy Infantry Division 15th Special Operations Group 48th ISF Brigade 88th Hsthius' Own Valkyrie Division 99th Supply Battalion 19th Spacetrooper Corp 500th Light Marine Corp 63rd Phsycological Operations Group Naval Branch Squadrons (Name/Role/Nickame/Motto) VF-19 Electronic Warfare Squadron "Trons" "Blinding the enemy one really expensive missile at a time." VF-31 Interceptor Squadron "Tomcats" "Anytime, baby." VF-3 Bomber Squadron "Flamerollers" "Getting paid to blow things up" VF-1 Fighterbomber Wing "The Indecisive Highrollers" "We don't need no escorts" 1st Naval Air Wing "One Happy Family" "Bringing the pain train baby" VF-57 Helicopter Wing "Buzzers" "I'm ready for my close up" VF-9 Transport Squadron "Big Birds" "Please adjust your seatback gun mounts to their upright positions" VF-7 Interceptor Squadron "Zappers" "Splash One" VF-4 Close Ground Support Wing "Strafers" "The only guys that those Army fellas don't wanna tick off" VF-72 Intelligence Gathering Operations "Silent Hands" "Say cheese!" Naval Groups Sector Attack Group South Sector Attack Group East Sector Attack Group North Sector Attack Group Gamma 1st Marine Naval Contigent 2nd Marine Naval Contigent 400th Tactical Brigade Unit Naming Example: 9,386th Light Infantry Guard Division 1st field: Number: The number of the unit in order of creation relative to other identical units. 2nd field: Type: The role/type of the majority of the unit's members. I.E. Heavy Infantry, Light Valkyrie, Medium Armor etc. 3rd field (Optional): Guard: The guard status signifies that the unit is made up of soldiers handpicked for their skill. 4th field: Division: The final field tells what division the unit is. I.E. Platoon, Regiment, Division, Battalion etc. While in English writing style a unit name would be akin to the example, Luuschtuntski style states that the following is the proper way to write the name of a unit: 9,386. L. Olkunaya Diviziya Civilian Command Positions (*Army, Navy, Marines, Air Force, or Reserves. Each branch has it's own heirarchy) Minister of War - Oversecretary of the Imperial Armed Forces Minister of the ANMAFR* Oversecretary of the ANMAFR Dept. Asst. to the Oversecretary of the ANMAFR Secondary Asst. to the Oversecretary of the ANMAFR Middlesecretary of the ANMAFR Dept. Asst. to the Middlesecretary of the ANMAFR Secondary Assistant to the Middlesecretary of the ANMAFR Undersecretary of the ANMAFR Dept. Asst. to the Undersecretary of the ANMAFR Council of the ANMAFR Secondary Assistant to the Undersecretary of the ANMAFR Awards Land Bronze Star Silver Star Gold Star Supreme Commander Unit Citation Congressional Medal of Honor Senatorial Medal of Honor Meritourious Serivce Ribbon NCO Commendation Officer Commendation Special Training Commendation Marksmman Ribbon Amphibious Landing Commendation Combat Excellency Badge Good Conduct Medal Armour Star Marine Aviation Commendation Flight Medal Paratrooper Commendation Lone Star Award Tactical Supremacy Pin Combat Valor Award Midshipman Award Marine Naval Commendation Boarding Award Armour Badge Amy Airbourne Medal Gold Hawk Award Lifesaver Bronze Lifesaver Silver Lifesaver Gold Grox Operations Citation Naval/Airbourne Meritourious Air Citation Bronze Star Silver Star Gold Star Good Conduct Citation Midshipman Badge Officer Commendation Flight Award Ace's Medal Landing Award Advanced Training Ribbon Senatorial Medal of Aviation Senatorial Medal of Maritime Warfare Congressional Medal of Aviation Congressional Medal of Maritime Warfare Gunnery Award Flying Officer Commendation General Medal of Imperial Honor Commanderial Defense Ribbon Tradition Eteno military pride and tradition is extremely strong. Most military strategies and ideas stem from the great Jonathan Keplat. Keplat had united the planet of Malisk II and the species by conquering all opposing cities. Military members are some of the most respected people in Eteno society. It is also common for soldiers stationed on planets without conflict to assist the police force. Updates ENN report on mandatory military service. From the office of the General Oversecretary of the Imperial Armed Forces... This morning, military Oversecretary Jamison Blendolhove announced that by unanimous decision, military service will be mandatory for all men from the age of 18-22. Starting from the morning of their 18th birthday, recruits will have exactly a month to report to the nearest recruiting center for distribution to training centers across the empire. Recruits that have not reported to a recruitment center by the month after their 18th birthday, without an acceptable excuse (hospitalization, vacation, displacement, etc.) will be given a warning. If after two days the recruit is not registered, the recruit will be put in prison for four years along with a 100,000 Grum fine. Trivia *Eteno Gunboats in stories including the Eteno are named after people and creatures in Roman mythology. *Eteno Naval Rams in stories including the Eteno are named after people and creatures in Greek mythology. *Eteno Supercarriers in stories including the Eteno are named after places in France. Category:Eteno Category:Organisations